The technical field is computer systems, particularly to a method for managing information for a computer system.
Various tools exist for managing information for input/output (I/O) devices in a computer system. The tools comprise a set of instructions, or a script, programmed in code understood by the computer system. The tools gather and display different kinds of I/O information related to the configuration of the I/O devices in the computer system, such as, for example, the hardware paths of the I/O devices and the slot information for each hardware path.
An operator executes one or more tools during operation of the computer system in order to monitor and manage the condition of an I/O subsystem comprising a plurality of I/O devices. Execution of the tools may be extremely time consuming and cumbersome for computer systems with large I/O subsystems comprising thousands of I/O devices. Gathering information from a large I/O subsystem during operation of the computer system may require hours or days. Processing capacity may be significantly burdened and the computer system may be rendered unavailable to perform other tasks.
A method for managing I/O information for a computer system is disclosed. The method comprises gathering I/O information for a plurality of devices in the computer system when the computer system is booted, formatting the I/O information, storing the formatted I/O information and displaying the formatted I/O information on a display means to be viewed by an operator for monitoring and managing the I/O information for the computer system.
A system for managing I/O information for a computer system is disclosed. The system comprises means for gathering I/O information for a plurality of devices in the computer system when the computer system is booted, means for formatting the I/O information, means for storing the formatted I/O information and means for displaying the formatted I/O information to be viewed by an operator for monitoring and managing the I/O information for the computer system.
A computer-readable medium containing instructions for configuring a computer system to manage I/O information is disclosed. The instructions comprise the steps of gathering I/O information for a plurality of devices in the computer system when the computer system is booted, formatting the I/O information, storing the formatted I/O information and displaying the formatted I/O information on a display means to be viewed by an operator for monitoring and managing the I/O information for the computer system.
A computer-readable medium that stores a program is disclosed. The program comprises means for gathering I/O information for a plurality of devices in the computer system when the computer system is booted, means for formatting the I/O information, means for storing the formatted I/O information and means for displaying the formatted I/O information to be viewed by an operator for monitoring and managing the I/O information for the computer system.
A computer-readable medium embodying a program of instructions is disclosed. The program of instructions comprises gathering I/O information for a plurality of devices in the computer system when the computer system is booted, formatting the I/O information, storing the formatted I/O information and displaying the formatted I/O information on a display means to be viewed by an operator for monitoring and managing the I/O information for the computer system.